Home
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: StargateEnterprise Xover. Seqaul to Differant Kinds of Power. Ship Pairings: SamDaniel and TripSarah. Reviews are welcome. On Hiatus till further notice. See AN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Enterprise.

(A/N: Stargate/Enterprise crossover. Season 4 of Enterprise. Please read and review. Enjoy!)

"Home"

Ch. 1

**(2154, Enterprise, Bridge)**

"Captain, I'm detecting a ship 10 meters from our position," Ensign Mayweather said.

"Life signs?" Captain Archer asked T'Pol.

"Three," she answered stoically.

"Let's check it out, Ensign," Captain ordered.

Mayweather grinned.

"Yes, sir,"

**Moments later. . .**

They reached the mysterious ship. It was a ship Archer and his crew had never seen before. It was gold and in a shape of a pyramid. Archer nodded to Hoshi.

"This is Captain Archer of the USS Enterprise. Please respond."

There was no answer.

"We're peaceful explorer's from the planet Earth," Archer went on.

When there was no answer he looked over at Hoshi.

"The channel is still open sir." she told him. "Wait! I'm receiving a low signal. It's weak."

"Can you make it out?" Archer asked.

"It's in a rare dialect of Ancient Egyptian," she informed him. "Help. Need help. That's it, Captain. That's all I can translate."

"Alright, let's help them," Archer turned to the crew on the bridge. "Malcolm, T'Pol, Hoshi, and Trip prep Shuttle Pod One."

"Aye, Cap'n'" Trip said, getting up from his station.

**(Mothership, Bridge)**

"This appears to be the Bridge," T'Pol said.

"Good guess," Trip commented.

T'Pol raised her eyebrow in his direction. The group walked around the large Bridge. The lights weren't on, so they were forced to use flashlights.

"How's it looking?" Archer's voice echoed.

"There's nothing here, Cap'n'" Trip told him.

There was a short pause before Malcolm said, "Captain, I believe I have located the three bio-signs.

Malcolm flashed his light at the three stasis pods propped up against the wall. The others all turned their attentions to the pods.

"You gotta tell me more than that, Lieutenant," Archer said.

"They are all in stasis, sir," Malcolm told him.

"They look human," Travis said.

"They are human," T'Pol confirmed. "Two females and one male."

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Solair for the review. It's very much appreciated:)

"Home"

Ch. 2

**(2154, Enterprise, Captains Quarter's)**

Archer sat at his desk. He had a feeling that he had met one of the humans in the stasis pods. He searched the security records of any sight of her. Archer looked at the Bride security camera. He found something.

**(2151, Enterprise, Bridge)**

Once Sarah entered the blue mist, she landed right in the middle of the Bridge of Enterprise. She glanced around. Lt. Reed had immediately dispatched a Security team and they all pointed their weapons at her. Captain Archer stood up from his chair and faced her, alarmed. The other people on the Bridge simply looked at her startled.

"Whoa! Hey, easy there, fellas!" Sarah said to the Security Team.

She raised her arms up.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Turner of the United Stares Air Force, earth," she said. "I'm from the year 2004. I need your help."

**(2154, Enterprise, Captains Quarter's)**

Archer rubbed his head at the memory of the image on the screen. Why had he forgotten something this huge? This Time Travel stuff sure gave him a headache.

**(2154, Enterprise, Sick Bay)**

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Sarah Turner bolted upright in their respected Sick Bay Beds. The three looked around frantically.

"Is everybody okay?" Sarah asked the other two.

They both nodded and gave her a low "Yeah."

Sarah got out of the bed and started to look around the room more closely.

"We're definitely in the future," Sarah said.

"Well, the Ancient Stasis Pods worked," Daniel commented. "Good thing the SGC decided to replace the Goa'uld ones with the Ancients."

"How far into the future are we, do you think?" Sam asked.

"There's no why of knowing until we get access into a computer or something," Daniel told her.

"Ah, good afternoon," an unfamiliar voice greeted them.

Sarah turned around to face the person. He had blue eyes and had a crazy looking forehead. He wasn't human. Sarah recognized the Alien at once.

"Phlox," Sarah said.

"Yes, have we met?" he asked.

"Sort of," she said. "We're on the Enterprise?"

"Naturally," Phlox said.

"How do you know these things?" Sam asked her friend.

"This is where I ended up when I got sent to the future when Anubis attacked earth," Sarah explained. She turned to Phlox, "We need to talk to Captain Archer."

"I'll see what I ca do," Phlox said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

Phlox went over to the comm and spoke into it. The three from earth inched closer together in a circle.

"They won't remember me. I saw to it," Sarah told Sam and Daniel. Sarah dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry I couldn't use my power to just send us back here."

"It would have killed all of us mid-journey," Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, you defiantly weren't supposed to use your power to transport entire starships across timelines," Daniel added, patting her on the shoulder.

Sarah lifted her head and gave a short nod. The three turned their heads when the infirmary doors opened with a his. Captain Johnathan Archer entered the room. He seemed colder than Sarah had remembered.

"I think we'll follow you lead," Sam said to Sarah.

She nodded, "Right." Sarah stepped forward to meet Archer. "Captain Archer, thank you for answering our distress call."

"My pleasure, Lt. Colonel Sarah Turner, United States Air Force, earth?" Archer asked.

"Yes. You remember me?" she asked, puzzled. Recovering quickly she, then, pointed to Sam and Daniel. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson,"

"How long have you been adrift?" Archer then asked.

"Depends. What year is it?" Daniel asked him.

"2154," Archer answered.

"We've been adrift for over150 years?" Sarah said. "The pods sustained us for that long?"

"Actually, the pods have ran out of power for the past two days before we found you," Phlox interjected. "If we found you a day later, you would have died of severe malnutrition."

"The ship we found you on was severely damaged. Only the stasis pods were working at full power. What happened?" Archer asked them.

"It's a bit of a long story, Captain," Sam told him.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"Home"

Ch. 3

**(2154, Enterprise, Captains Mess)**

Phlox had released the three humans from Sick Bay. They now sat at the table with Archer. Sarah sat down on Archer's right hand side. Daniel sat next to her, across from Archer, while Sam sat on Archer's left side.

"Dr. Phlox told me that the stasis pods had pumped nutrients to you to keep you alive. I thought we could eat while the three of you tell me what happened," Captain Archer informed them.

"Thank you, Captain," Daniel said. "It would be nice to get something solid in our stomachs."

Archer gave a small smile, "My pleasure," he took a sip of his iced tea before continuing, "So, what happened?"

Sam took in a deep breathe before beginning, "After finally defeating the Goa'uld, we stumbled upon a new, more powerful enemy. The Ori," Sam continued.

"I told you about them last time, remember?" Sarah asked Archer.

"Yes, I remember. But, who are the Ori?"

"Ascended beings, not Ancients, who demand to be worshiped, like Gods," Daniel explained. "If you didn't bow down to them, all 'None Believers' would die."

"They sound like a real piece of work," Archer commented.

"Just wait. It get's better," Daniel told him, taking a bit of food.

"The Priors, they're kinda like priests of the Ori, released a very deadly disease on those planets who didn't want to worship more false gods," Sarah informed Archer. "Including earth."

"Thanks to Dr. Lam and several of our Allies, we found a cure in time," Sam went on. "The Ori entered our galaxy and began converting people in the Milky Way. They had eventually came to earth." Sam stopped abruptly.

"The attack happened just after Sam and Daniel's Wedding Ceremony had concluded. In fact, we were on our way to the reception when we got the call," Sarah told Archer.

Daniel continued, "President Hayes made the Stargate Program public. The response was overwhelmingly calm. With only a few civil protests here and there,"

"What shocked us most was how most people willingly gave in to the Ori," Sarah informed the starship captain.

"That's when General Landry decided to send through the Stargate all of the people who opposed the Ori to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy," Daniel said.

Sam recovered to add, "Before the three of us could go through the 'Gate we lost power to Cheyenne Mountain and the ZPM had been depleted. With the Odyssey and the Daedalus both destroyed, we had no choice but to use the only remaining Hyperspace capable ship we had: the Goa'uld Mothership you found us in."

"About half way to Pegasus, we lost power to both engines. The only thing that hadn't been broken by the Ori firefights we went through to get out of the Solar System was life support. I tried to fix them both. But, the damage to the crystals were too extensive," Sarah continued.

"So, Sam converted life support and any other power to the Ancient stasis pods that she had installed weeks before hand," Daniel said.

Sarah stabbed her fork at her salad several times before saying, "So, we drifted through space. Hoping that one of our Allies, if they weren't dead or worshipping the Ori, to pick us up and take us to Atlantis."

"We just didn't count on it being 144 years later," Daniel said.

"So, you don't know what happened to earth?" Archer asked.

"Nope," Sarah said, getting distracted. She was determined to get that lettuce on her fork.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what happened. But, I'm guessing someone or something had intervened. Because earth is thriving. Although, there is nothing in our history books about the Stargate Program, Goa'uld, these Ori or Prior, the Ancients, or the discovery of Atlantis anywhere," Archer explained.

Sarah gave a small smile when she finally got the lettuce on the fork. She ate it, satisfied. After she swallowed she said, "Captain Archer, may I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"We have the star coordinates to Atlantis. It would be greatly appreciated if you could take us there. The last humans of our time settled there," Sarah asked. "We need to know what happened to them and earth, Captain."

"I think that might be arranged. I have to discuss this with Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker first," Archer told them.

"Of course," Sarah and Sam said in unison.

**To be continued . . . **

(**A/N: **Sorry for all the dialogue, but I felt it was necessary. I know that there's some questions left unanswered. I did that on purpose.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Home"

Ch. 4

**(2154, Enterprise, Engineering)**

One of the side affects of being in the Ancient stasis pod was that the persons hair kept growing. One of the first thing Daniel did was cut his back to an acceptable length. Sam and Sarah on the other hand, kept their hair long and flowing.

Sarah's black hair was partially tied back, leaving her bangs to dangle around her face and just past her cheek bones. Sam tied her hair back in a pony tail on most days. The two women loved the fact that Starfleet allowed them to have long hair. It was a nice change.

On the third day after the three's arrival Sarah had decided to go down to Engineering. Since Trip hadn't gone to see her since she arrived on the ship. She leaned against the railing that led to the wrap engine. Trip was busy with something.

"Are you avoiding me on purpose, or have you really been busy like Archer has been telling me," Sarah asked.

Trip perked his head up in surprise. He looked at her for a moment. Her hair was longer than the last time Sarah was on Enterprise. Her gray eyes were sadder than her had remembered.

**(2004, Earth Orbit, Enterprise, Transporter Room)**

Before Sarah stepped on the Transporter base, she kissed Trip deeply on the lips passionately.

"Thanks for last night, Trip," Sarah whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure," Trip responded with a whisper.

She then stepped on the platform and nodded to Trip to let him know that she was ready. Trip energized the device, grinning. With in seconds Sarah vanished.

**(2154, Enterprise Engineering)**

"Trip? Hello!" Sarah broke Trip out of his trance.

Trip shook his head quickly and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Trip fiddled with the buttons in the panel in front of him.

"Good," Sarah stepped up on the stairs and took a few steps forward to get closer to him. "So you can't use being sick as an excuse."

"Don't know what you're takin' about, Sarah,"

"Well, at least you remembered my name. There's something," Sarah put her hands on her hips.

Trip finally stopped 'working' and glared at her. "What are you on about?"

"I've been on Enterprise for three days and you haven't come to see me?" Sarah asked, glaring at him.

"The Cap'n' wanted me to get some extra juice out of the engines. So we can get to your Lost City," He said, a little irritably. "Also, I've been showing off the Warp engine to one of your friends."

"Sam,"

"Yeah, her," Trip put the pad he had in his hands down. Sarah was in his way on the way down the stairs. "Excuse me."

Sarah reluctantly let him pass. She gracefully turned around and headed down the stairs and followed him around Engineering. "You can't tell me your not at least a little bit curious to see Atlantis?"

He stopped.

"Just a bit," he admitted. Trip turned around to face her. He gave a small, apologetic smile, "Meet me in the Mess Hall in an hour."

"Don't be late," Sarah grinned.

Trip and Sarah left Engineering. Trip headed to his quarters to shower. While Sarah went to Sick Bay to meet up with Phlox.

**To be continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Okay, just to clear things up. This story is a sequel to my first Stargate/Star Trek Enterprise crossover: "Different Kinds of Power". Sorry, I didn't make that any clearer before. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. And thank you for you reviews. It makes this writer happy. )

"Home"

Ch. 5

**(2154, Enterprise, Sick Bay)**

Sarah met Captain Archer on her way to Sick Bay.

"Captain," she greeted.

"Sarah," Archer greeted. "Going my way?"

"Sick Bay,"

"Then you are," he said with a smile. "How are Dr. Carter and Dr. Jackson holding up?"

"I think they've settled in. But, we're all eager to see Atlantis," she told him.

"I know I am. According to our database there is no record of anyone finding Atlantis. And I learned a few days ago, Atlantis was found 150 years ago," Archer explained.

"Just not in the Milky Way Galaxy," Sarah smiled. "Nice fireworks display yesterday, by the way. Lt. Reed must have enjoyed blowing up the Goa'uld Mothership."

"He did," Archer nodded.

"Hm, a trigger happy Weapons Officer," Sarah noted.

The door to Sick Bay opened to reveal Dr. Phlox leaning over one of the computers.

"Doctor?" the two asked.

"It looks like the Expanse did something to your brain chemistry," Phlox told them.

"Excuse me?" Archer asked, alarmed.

"Hm, here have a look," the doctor showed them a brain scan.

"I take it that part of the brain isn't supposed to be purple?" Sarah asked.

"That's where the memory of you being here has cropped up," Phlox explained. "The brain scan on the right is Captain Archer's brain before we entered the Expanse."

"Nothing is there," Sarah pointed out.

"The one on the left is the one I took two days ago, upon the Captain's request."

"So, the whole crew does remember me? Not just the senior staff?" Sarah asked.

"Except for myself and the Sub-Commander," Phlox nodded.

Sarah looked over to Archer, who was staring at the brain scans on the screen in front of them.

"I thought that my deterioration would only affect me. I'm sorry, Captain," she said. "Now it looks like all of the memories I've erased of me being here in this century have come undone."

"Deterioration?" Phlox asked, as Archer looked over at her sharply.

"My mutation is wearing me too thin. After I took Enterprise back I became very weak and that started a chain reaction in my DNA," Sarah explained. "That's what Dr. Lam told me anyways."

"How long have you known?" Archer asked.

"Only about a year ago I started to display symptoms. Excessive tiredness, nausea, and nasty headaches. The more I use my power, the quicker my deterioration," she explained. She than told Phlox, "That's why I came to see you about. If you have anything for the headache and the nausea."

"I may have something for you. Have a seat, Colonel," Phlox said.

"Let me know if anything changes, Doctor," Archer told Phlox before leaving.

Dr. Phlox gave her a hyper spray for the headache and nausea.

"You'll be happy to know I managed to find a DNA match," Phlox told her

"So, Trip is the father?" Sarah asked with anticipation.

"Correct. It's a perfect match,"

"No wonder Dr. Lam couldn't find the other pair of DNA contributions weren't anywhere on earths databases," Sarah said.

"I'm happy that I can clear that up for you, Colonel," Phlox said to her. "It must have been a hard time for you. Knowing that you were pregnant and fear it was your rapist."

Sarah nodded, "It was," she hopped off the bed, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a late dinner date with a certain Chief Engineer. Thanks, Phlox."

**(2154, Enterprise, Corridor)**

Sarah had about twenty minutes before her 'dinner date' with Trip when she ran into Daniel in one of the many corridors.

"Hey, Daniel. How are you and Sam fighting in?"

"Oh, hey! We're doing okay. The quarters are a bit cramped. They were definitely meant for one per person," Daniel told her as they walked. "How are you holding up?"

"I still keep thinking that Charlie's fifth birthday party is in two days. Then I have to remember that he's gone. Because even if we do eventually get to Atlantis. There's no telling what shape it'll be in. The war with the Wraith was going just as well as the war with the Ori when I last checked," Sarah rambled.

"Well, there's no way of telling, until we get there. Sam and T'Pol have calculated that it would take us six months to just reach the edge of Pegasus and another three months to get to Atlantis," Daniel informed her.

"We're taking Archer and his crew way out of the way on their mission, I know," Sarah told him. "But, I missed Charlie's first day of school, in every grade!" she threw here hands up in the air. "The Ori came to earth, not just on your and Sam's wedding day, but eight days before Charlie's first day of preschool!"

They stopped walking. Daniel waited for a crewmember to pass them before putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah, calm down," Daniel told her firmly. He could see her eyes swelling with tears. He said again a little more gently, "Calm down," Daniel gave a short pause. "I was on my way to the Mess for a cup of coffee for Sam and me. Wanna come along?"

Sarah nodded, clearing her voice, "I was on my way there myself. Trip and I are meeting for dinner."

The two started walking again.

"It's a little late for dinner. Hopefully, Chef made extra plates. I can tell you one thing, though, the food here is way better than what we were served in the Commissary," Daniel grinned.

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

"Home"

Ch. 6

**(2154, Enterprise, Mess Hall)**

Daniel and Sarah entered the Mess Hall. No one was there, except for a few crewmen scattered around having a late night snack and chatting with one another before they turned in for the night. Daniel got two cups of coffee: one for Sam and one for himself. Travis Mayweather entered seconds after the two friends.

Sarah sat at one of the tables next to a big window. She watched the stars streak by as she waited for Trip. Travis and Daniel waved her a quick farewell. Travis had offered to help Daniel carry the three large cups of coffee. Daniel carried his while Travis held Sam's and one for himself.

As Travis and Daniel left, Trip entered. Sarah waved to Trip to get his attention. She saw him roll his eyes and she couldn't help but grin. He grabbed two plates of dinner that, as it turns out, was left for them by Chef.

"These had our names on 'em," Trip told her.

She sniffed into the air and closed her eyes. Chef had prepared her favorite dinner: Spaghetti and meatballs. This had also been Charlie's favorite dinner as well. Sarah opened her watery eyes.

"It smells wonderful," she commented as Trip sat down beside her. "The Commissary at the SGC had decent food. But it was nothing compared to this."

"So," Trip began, taking a bite. "Anything in particular you wanted to discuss with me?"

"What? I can't just enjoy your company and talk about anything but saving the galaxy, or two," Sarah grinned.

"No," Trip grinned back.

"I just like your company, Trip," Sarah told him.

Trip eyed her suspiciously. He ate a few more bites.

"I have to admit, it is nice to see you again," Trip said.

"I knew it," she drawled triumphantly.

They sat and ate in silence for a moment.

"I do have something to tell you. But, it can wait. This isn't the place to tell you, anyways," Sarah said.

Trip pointed his fork at her, "I knew you had something important to tell me."

"It's not too important now," Sarah mumbled.

She suddenly became very sad. A state in which Trip didn't like any beautiful woman to be in.

"After we eat, we'll go to my quarter's and talk then," Trip said, quickly.

She nodded with watery eyes. Sarah swiftly dried her eyes with her napkin. She then continued to eat.

**(Trip's Quarter's)**

The door to Trip's quarter's closed behind Sarah with a low hiss. Trip folded his arms and glared at her. Sarah walked passed him to look out of the window, which showed the stars streaking by.

"So, what is it?" Trip asked, watching her.

Sarah reached into her pocket and took out a picture. Amazingly, it had survived the 150 years in stasis. She looked at the picture for a moment and the turned around to face Trip. Sarah gave the picture to Trip. He reached out a hand and took it. He took a glance at it and looked up quickly.

"His name is Charlie," Sarah told him. "And he's your son, Trip."

Trip looked at the picture again, apparently lost for words. Sarah waited for him to say something, anything. When he continued to look at the picture, she continued.

"When I returned to my own time after Anubis attacked earth, I was weak. Too weak to walk to my car, apparently," Sarah began. "I had managed to walk to my car after Dr. Fraiser released me. But, by the time I got to my apartment, I was tired. That's when---,"

Sarah stopped abruptly. Trip looked up and saw that she was fighting back tears.

"What happened?" he asked her gently.

"I was rapped. I wasn't strong enough to fight him off. So, I felt I had no choice but to stay quite. He threatened to kill me, if I shouted for help or fought to break free of him," Sarah continued with some difficulty.

"Did they catch him?"

"No. Not that I know of anyways," she told him. "I got pregnant shortly after. Everyone had thought that the rapist was responsible. When Charlie was born, Dr. Fraiser had a DNA test done."

"Let me guess: it came back Unknown. Right?" Trip asked.

"Exactly," she nodded. "I knew that you were the father, from the moment Charlie had opened his eyes and I looked into them."

Trip merely nodded as he gazed upon the picture. He passed the picture back to Sarah a moment later. Sarah let the tear escape, too tired to hold it back. Trip wiped it away with his thumb, resting the palm on her cheek. She held his palm there when he made to move it and kissed it lightly.

"I just thought that you should know," she told him.

Trip cautiously stepped closer to her and their lips touched gently. He waited, giving her the chance either to slap him or to kiss him back. Lucky for Trip, she chose the later.

**To be continued . . . **


	7. AN

**A/N: **Due to the craziness of Real Life and my muse has deserted me with this fic, I have decided that I will be putting this fic on the back burner for the time being. This has nothing to due with the recent reviews, however. It's just me. I should have made this decision a while ago. I've just been hoping that my muse would give me a kick in the pants.

In short, I am retiring this particular fic. It is officially on a hiatus as of right now.

Thanks for your understanding and reviews,

**Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson**


End file.
